


Settlement

by misura



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus knows what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settlement

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _settling down_

Gus knows he could have opted for something different, something a little more normal and a little less involving dead bodies and people trying to kill him and (most of all) a lot less Shawn. He could have found a girlfriend, gotten a mortgage to buy a house, nearly bankrupted himself throwing a wedding none of his family members would be impressed by. That sort of stuff.

By now, he could have been living a nice, quiet little life where the most exciting thing that ever happens is ComiCon.

He could have settled for settling down.

(He's chosen not to.)


End file.
